


Never Mind the Details

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Mally declares cats and mice can be friends. A mischievous Cheshire hints they can be even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mind the Details

"I'll teach that ungrateful twit never to criticize who I spend my time with again!" a small mouse bellowed, making a swiping motion in the air with her sword. She was practicing for when she saw the one who dared speak ill of her friendships. No one scoffed at her personal relationships and got away it with all their limbs in tact, no one! "He'll be sorry!" she warned, anger running through her tiny body.

"Now I understand your anger but don't you think your reaction is a bit over the top?"

The mouse gasped and whirled around, pointing her sword at the floating cat beside her. "How can you say such a thing, Cheshire? This is our friendship being criticized and not some trivial thing such as what disgusting thing you had for dinner the previous night!"

He chuckled and rested his chin on his paws. "Mally, you sure are cute when you get angry."

The mouse called Mally gasped and quickly turned around. If it hadn't been for her thick fur, she surely would've been caught blushing. "You are missing the point, Cheshire! That stupid tweedle mocked our friendship!"

Cheshire shook his head. "He only pointed out that it is unorthodox that a cat and a mouse are friends. It defies special boundaries along with the whole idea of who is prey and who is a predator," he remarked, sending a grin towards Mally who rolled her eyes and tapped the tip of his nose with her sword.

"In Wonderland anything is possible!" she argued, trying desperately to get her point across. She wanted Cheshire and everyone else to realize that there was nothing wrong with their friendship! "Real world rules don't apply here and that Tweedle needs to get that through his big head!"

"Are you going to show him?" Cheshire asked with a tilt of his head, his signature toothy grin showing proudly as he watched Mally with amusement in his bright blue-green eyes.

"Of course!" Mally proclaimed as she thrust her sword into the air. "It will be his Christmas present!"

"Christmas?"

"I head Alice talking about Christmas. I think it's soon."

Cheshire nodded. "I only know one thing about Christmas."

Mally sheathed her sword and glanced up at Cheshire curiously. "Alice only told me a few details. What is it that you know?"

He laughed and shook his head at her. "I don't think you'd want to know."

"Yes I do! Tell me, Cheshire!" she protested. Her curiosity was no where as bad as Alice's but right now it felt like it was because she wanted to know what Cheshire was referring to.

"I recall reading about something called a mistletoe in a human book on a dreadfully boring day and according to what I was reading one usually receives a kiss if they are standing underneath mistletoe ."

Mally frowned as her nose twitched. "That makes no sense why would-" she gasped suddenly when she felt pressure on her right cheek. It could only be called a kiss. "There is no mistletoe above us!" she screeched, feeling the familiar blush come back full force.

"I know but when have the minor details ever stopped me before?" he asked with a grin. "Besides it's the thought that counts anyway."


End file.
